Ecaflip/Agility/3
Bluffers?(With a BIT of a disadvantage) Bluffers can be powerful. How? At level 5 Bluff could range from 13-20 damage at level 11! However, as nice as Bluff may seem, you have to worry about 2 traits: Chance and Agility. It's not always fun to worry about 2 traits in one spell, and if a bluffer ever has to fight an enemy which has 100% resistance to air or water, he could potentially heal that enemy with a large amount of hp. Also, as you lvl on, Bluff will be the only spell you can use well since most ecaflip spells are earth, and you can't do much good with the range (you have a high Chance from being killed from afar) BUT the high damage will help a little To be honest with you, this isnt a good build. Since in high levels, its harder to boost chance or agility but who cares? Now on with the build! ^___^ Stats 1-5: Put you stat points into Chance until it is 20. Then Agility. 5-11: Still agility. 11-37: Heck to be honest, it's all about Agility and Chance! But Vitality is useful too. When you soft-cap agility, use the rations 2:1. 2 into Agility and 1 into vitality. Armor and Weapons! Level 1-20: Adventure Set gives off a nice bonus, +40 to all stats. If you can't afford it, do the best you can. Level 20-30: Moskito Set Level 30-36: Any set that gives Agility or Chance :P Level 31-??? anything? Dont use any weapons. Added by Jumala mama: Level 1-20: Adventure Set Level 21-29: Mixed Set -> Moskitogalurette (hat), Moskito Amulet, Mos Kitano (ring), Adventurer Belt, Adventurer Ring, Adventurer Boots, Gobbling Cape + Fake Dofus (Dofawa) + Weapon: Farle Ingelsse's Scythe(+11 chance) or any chance bonus giving weapon Level 30-42: Previous one, except change hat to Toady Hat and Weapon to Carnivorous Staff + Staff Skill :) Level 43-59: Akwadala Set Level 60-69: Cara Set (No allusion to that weird eca -Caramelia-) Level 70-: Chief Crocodyl Set Spells Level 1-11: Bluff... Duh? Level 11-21:Saving Up...(Boost Feline's Leap if you want) Level 22-29 Still saving..(Bluff is your only option after all and its powerful) Level 30-36: Finally you get Wheel Of Fortune (WoF). That was pretty hard training. Put all spell points into it. Level 37-??? You can only depend on bluff, so whats the use? But higher damage while you level. By this level you should be able to comsume 100+ damage. cool_cracker2006@yahoo.co.in: Lvl 44: Start saving points for SMELL. Lvl 44-90: Save points for Rekop Building The Levels UP Level 1-6: The weak aracnee, you could also leave at level 5 and kill tofus. Level 6-11: This is the part where it only STARTS to get fun, start killing little mobs of gobbals and evil dandilions. Level 11-15: This is where most of the work pays off. Double bluff! Level 15-21: Kill rat mobs, and if your a P2P Mushds. (Mushds give off 2000 EXP for only ONE but they suck now so DONT DO IT) Level 21-30: Prespics, LOW LEVELED CRACKHEADS(Camryn Fletcher), Wa Wabbit /BAD IDEA DO IT WITH A GROUP/ (bluffers can die from him easily! attack from afar!) (Level 30) and Lousy Pig Knights etc.... Level 30-37: Same as Levels 21-30 but Medium leveled Cracklers, maybe Bwoks. Level 37+: Not completed yet :P. (I didn't pass level 40 yet) cool_cracker2006@yahoo.co.in: lvl 40+ : Start traning on chafers with some friends , they'll give nice Xp Category:Class